Plenamente Livre
by Meriu
Summary: O silêncio nos afoga. Nos detêm. Algumas vezes, palavras se fazem realmente necessárias...em outras, nem tanto. NejiTenten, Oneshot. [Para Yami.chan! X3]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Hinata! XD -piada velha-

**

* * *

-Plenamente Livre-**

Era noite. Um clã inteiro dormia profundamente...isso é, com exceção de duas pessoas, que se encontravam sentadas sobre um telhado. Ambos conversavam calmamente de um modo que, há cinco anos, era julgado impossível, principalmente por parte 'dele'.

"O que acha?" – questionou calmamente.

"Acontece...que você sempre se expressa de um modo um tanto frio e distante das pessoas..." – comentou uma jovem de cabelos longos – "Justamente por isso que, muitas vezes, o que você diz pode ser interpretado de modo errado." – acrescentou.

"É o meu modo de ser." – justificou o outro, simplista.

Suspiro.

"Você é o gênio dos Hyuuga." – disse ela – "Não vá desistir tão facilmente, Neji-nii-san."

Silêncio. Um salto.

"Vou descansar." – disse o rapaz, fitando-a – "Creio que deveria fazer o mesmo. Naruto não ficará feliz se a ver desanimada no encontro de vocês, Hinata-sama." – comentou.

A kunoichi ficou vermelha e extremamente sem jeito. Ele, por sua vez, desapareceu na escuridão da noite.

------

Em meio a uma clareira, duas pessoas lutavam.

Uma destas, uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos, presos em dois coques laterais e dona de olhos igualmente castanhos, brilhantes e determinados. A outra, um rapaz de expressão séria. Longos cabelos castanhos escuros, presos em um rabo frouxo, com algumas mechas soltas. Olhos brancos, característicos de seu clã.

Estavam lá desde o amanhecer e agora, o sol indicava cinco horas da tarde. A noite se aproximava lentamente...Em breve teriam de parar o treino.

Sem aviso, a jovem sumiu. O rapaz, por sua vez, fechou os olhos e os abriu calmamente.

"Byakugan!" – exclamou, procurando a companheira de time ao seu redor – "No alto, 5 metros..." – murmurou, voltando seus olhos para cima.

Exatamente.

"Ha!" – gritou a morena, lançando uma grande quantidade de kunais e shurikens.

"Kaiten!" – exclamou o jovem, girando enquanto seu chakra expandia, repelindo todas as armas.

Ela voltou ao chão, ficando de pé, com dificuldade. O rapaz se encontrava em posição. Os olhos claros fitaram a moça.

Respiração ofegante, corpo levemente curvado, alguns arranhões...

"Por hoje chega, Tenten..." – disse o moreno, desativando o byakugan e assumindo sua postura normal.

"Hã!" – exclamou, adquirindo um olhar indignado – "Vamos continuar até o anoitecer, como sempre..." – pediu.

"Hoje começamos mais cedo. Vamos terminar mais cedo também." – determinou o rapaz, fechando os olhos com calma.

Tenten ficou em silêncio fitando o Hyuuga. Passou a pegar algumas armas, apenas para tentar se acalmar.

Inútil...

"Eu sei porque você quer parar..." – murmurou ela, chamando a atenção do companheiro – "Você está me subestimando, Neji." – disse, fitando-o, irritada.

O rapaz franziu o cenho.

"Do que você está falando?" – perguntou, com a típica expressão séria.

Suspiro.

"Dá para perceber que você acha que sou fraca, logo, não tenho mais condições para continuar." – explicou Tenten – "Você me subestima, assim como a todas e quaisquer kunoichis." – disse, em tom calmo.

As sobrancelhas se levantaram, surpreso.

"Não é nada disso, Tenten." – retrucou o rapaz, voltando à expressão normal.

"Então por que você quer parar?" – questionou a morena – "E não diga que é porque 'começamos mais cedo'..."

Silêncio.

"Vou embora, Neji." – disse a mestra das armas, virando-se – "Nos vemos amanhã..." – murmurou, passando a caminhar.

"Espere..." – pediu o jovem gênio, em tom sério.

A morena parou, virando-se.

"O que foi?" – perguntou, com um olhar cansado.

O rapaz ficou em silêncio, lutando internamente.

Talvez aquela fosse a oportunidade para tentar se expressar, como dissera Hinata na noite anterior.

"Neji?" – chamou a moça, se aproximando preocupada. A expressão no rosto de seu colega era um tanto...estranha.

"Me desculpe." – sussurrou, assustando a kunoichi.

Ele estava pedindo...desculpas?

"Por quê?" – questionou.

"Acredito que eu não tenho sido muito sincero com você, mesmo conhecendo-a a tanto tempo..." – comentou, com um olhar sereno.

A kunoichi ficou estática. Nunca havia imaginado que um dia ouviria Hyuuga Neji falar palavras tão...humildes. Fitou-o, admirada.

"...De fato eu quis parar o treino por sua causa..." – afirmou Neji, olhando para a colega.

"Eu sabia..." – murmurou Tenten, assumindo a expressão séria.

"No entanto..." – acrescentou o gênio – "Não foi por te julgar fraca."

A face da jovem se abriu em desconfiança. Como não?

"Acontece que quando a vi cansada, levemente machucada eu..."

"Você...?" – questionou, com uma estranha expectativa.

O vento começou a soprar gentilmente, como se estivesse dando força ao jovem gênio.

"Eu...não pude evitar minha preocupação." – disse, por fim.

Tenten fitou o colega, incrédula. Neji? Preocupado com ela? Aquilo era algo um tanto novo...

"Estou...um pouco surpresa." – disse sorrindo.

Silêncio.

Ela por estar sem jeito. Ele por estar travando uma forte luta interna.

Tinha a chance. Aquele sentimento silencioso, que sempre havia guardado consigo e que, ano após ano vinha ferindo-o com a incerteza. Talvez estivesse na hora de dar voz a ele...

"Não vejo nada muito surpreendente..." – murmurou, incerto de suas próprias palavras.

"O...quê?" – perguntou Tenten, começando a estranhar o comportamento atípico de Neji.

As folhas começaram a dançar, embalados pelo vento.

Um pássaro pousou, fitando a cena.

"Eu creio que é normal se preocupar com as pessoas..." – disse o gênio, calmamente, fitando-a.

Tenten assentiu.

"Também acho, mas fiquei surpresa pelo fato de ser você, Neji." – explicou, sorrindo gentilmente.

Aquele sorriso tão cativante que, pouco a pouco o haviam conquistado, era o mesmo que agora lhe davam a incerteza...

Suspirou.

O silêncio não podia continuar. Ele não agüentaria...Não queria.

"Pois até mesmo eu..." – disse lentamente, recebendo a total atenção da mestra das armas – "...Me preocupo com as pessoas, principalmente se for a pessoa pela qual...eu sempre tive uma paixão silenciosa..." – finalizou, levemente vermelho, fitando-a de forma doce, com um calmo sorriso.

Um olhar único.

Um sorriso único.

Os olhos castanhos se abriram em total espanto. Palavras que jamais pensara ouvir, mas que sempre desejara...Lá estavam elas.

Ele lentamente tomou os doces lábios da ninja e ela, correspondeu imediatamente.

Um primeiro beijo, gentil e calmo que, pouco a pouco foi tomando as proporções equivalentes ao dos sentimentos daquele casal. Algo forte, que há muito pedia para ganhar voz. Finalmente...

Aos poucos, o beijo foi cessando, até pararem, vermelhos, sem jeito e sem ar.

Ficaram em silêncio.

"Sabe Tenten," – murmurou Neji – "eu sempre te..."

A jovem colocou os dedos gentilmente sobre os lábios do companheiro.

"Às vezes, palavras são desnecessárias, Neji..." – disse a morena, sorrindo.

O rapaz também sorriu, beijando-a mais uma vez.

O pássaro, testemunha daquela primeira de muitas demonstrações de afeto, alcançou vôo.

O gênio havia conseguido sair das trevas e agora...da sua prisão de sentimentos.

Finalmente.

Ele agora estava...completamente livre.

_

* * *

Notas da Autora:_

Aew pessoas! Mais uma one-shot! Porém, antes de qualquer coisa...Eu sou péssima pra recadinhos de aniversários, mas que seja...!

**YAMI NO GODDESS**! ou **KAI**! ou **A-SENHORITA-DOS-MIL-NICKS**! XDD -foge /o/-

OMEDETOOOU! HAPPY NIVER! PARABÉÉÉNS! -joga confete e serpentina- o/  
Fic especialmente pra você! ;D  
Ficou terrível, eu sei, mas como eu te disse, perdi minha mão pra One-shots! X.X (Sem contar que eu acabei escrevendo maior parte dela em...três horas! XD) Em todo o caso, o que vale é a intenção, nee? XD  
Saiba que já te adoro e considero muito, mesmo tendo te conhecido faz pouquíssimo tempo! X3  
Tudo de bom pra você, continue essa escritora phodástica e vê se atualiza suas fics hein fia! Muita sorte, felicidade, saúde e tudo aquilo que se deseja pras pessoas que fazem niver! XD  
Guarda um pedaço de bolo de brigadeiro pra mim aew, tá! X3  
E antes que eu me esqueça...OVADAAA! Ò.ó  
-taca ovo na Yami-  
-vê chocolate caindo-  
Ixi...acho que foi ovo errado...O.O" -XD-  
Bjooom! X3

É isso! XD  
Espero que tenham apreciado a fic! E reviews, onegaishimasu! X3  
Domo Arigatou pela atenção!  
Ja ne! o/

_**-**Meriu**-**capotando de frio**-**_


End file.
